The kings dragon slayer
by eonia
Summary: Mavis has a little sister, and she is very important to the story line, and she is transported to the future, and zeref and Mavis are there too, but by different means. Together with fairy tail and a couple OCs, trouble has a new name, Eonia Vermillion!
1. Chapter 1

AN: HELLO. This is my first fanfiction story and I am really nervous and kind of afraid that I am a terrible writer. So please tell me what you think.

**300 years ago, fiore **

_**Mavis pov.**_

The battle had been going on for hours. Both sides were exhausted and had used up their power.

And yet they battled on, for this wasn't an ordinary battle it was a battle of good, evil, and the medium with the immense power to tip the scales either way.

The newly risen evil lord zeref was fighting with the intent to gain the mediums immense power and use it to channel his evil power to take over fiore.

The white mage mavis vermillion was fighting for the good of fiore, and also for a more personal reason.

The medium was her dear younger sister.

Fifteen years ago, mavis's mother had died in childbirth, their father already long gone.

She left her younger child with only a name, eonia.

The child started to display immense magical potential, like sudden outbursts of pure gamma energy.

Mavis knew she couldn't raise her sister on her own with her particular talents, she brought her to an acquaintance of her magic teachers, asmadaus, the king of the dragons.

The child was raised as a dragon slayer under the dragon kings care.

She was skilled and learned easily.

Because she had an abnormal amount of raw power, she could do things other mortals could not.

She easily perfected the king dragon slayer magic.

She could walk through dimensions, get inside people's heads and read their thoughts, and go through their memories .

She could obliterate a mountain and put it bach together with a flick of her finger.

She could fly, and walk through shadows.

But for every amazing power she had she had an equally horrific feature.

When she went in side of people's heads not only could she read their minds like a book but she could also suck out your very soul itself, infusing your thoughts and memories with hers.

She would you and empty shell of a being, with no soul or mind, worse then death.

She was also a emotionless individual.

She cried over nothing, for she saw no point in tears, mourning, or pity.

But mavis felt that she was her sister just the same.

the battle was drawing on longer, neither side willing to give in.

the fact that distraught her so much more then who they were fighting over was her opponent himself.

The self proclaimed dark lord zeref.

Eon (her sisters nickname) had always preferred to play by herself, mostly because their weren't many children in the mountains.

But their was one.

A little boy named zeref.

They had gotten along well, and played together almost every day.

And then he had betrayed her, driven by greed and the desire for power.

If eon had been any less emotionless it would have crushed her.

But she was just very pissed off.

_**CRASH!**_

Mavis flew backwards and slammed into the mountain.

This was not good she would have to do _that_, and she really didn't want to she wanted to spend more time with her sister, and more time enjoying life.

But this was not the time to be petty.

Mavis ignored zeref and put all her power into a certain spell, a time lock.

She repeated the incantation and put all of her power and essence into it, ensuring that it wouldn't be opened for a very long time, or at least until a new generation of heroes was born.

And then the white maiden mavis vermillion ascended to the heavens.

**Me: **Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail.

**Happy: ****aie** sir

**Me: shut up**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Macrovs POV

This was bad.

Very bad.

As in the world is ending bad.

And there was nothing Macrov could do about it.

In all the other battles they had faced, even terojima, they had had a chance by sheer number.

But terojima was their last big battle.

After that fairytail drastically lost members.

They were down to the trouble makers, the ones that ensured that every day was filled with choas , but they were family, so he loved them.

But Macrov knew that if wanted to win this battle he would have to deal with the biggest troublemaker of all.

Makrov had decided to awaken the all-powerful sister of fairytails founder, the immortal eonia vermillion.

He had spent years and lots of magic trying to find the place where the dark lord zeref and eonia had been put in a time sleep.

Once he found the site he needed to figure out how to break the seal.

Estimating how much it had taken just to seal them, he figured it would take and enormous amount of magical power to release the spell, and that was something he didn't have.

But his guild had it.

And so to save the world, the resident idiots of fairytail had spent the last 42 hours pooling their energy into one spell, a tangible spell that takes the form of a sphere created by freed, that would be strong enough to break the spell.

And tomorrow he was going to put that spell into action.

He would awaken the great sorceress, negotiate with her, and then after she joined fairytail, they would have the power to save the world.

Assuming she cooperated, which of course there was a large chance she wouldn't.

Macrov couldn't wait.

(Time skip to tomorrow)

Normal POV

The entire guild was assembled in front of the site.

Even after 300 years you could still see the vicious extent of the battle.

The spell, which they had called Cursebreaker, was in the hands of its creator, freed.

He handed it off to master Macrov, and then took his place with the rest of the fairies.

They lined up and chained together, reciting a spell that they had gone over many times.

As they drew in their power Macrov took the orb up to where the time seal remained, encasing their one hope of victory in the upcoming battle.

As the guild finished their spell, Macrov activated the power sphere.

As the fairies sent all their power from their spell loose on the time seal, Macrov released the ball of energy straight at the time seal.

The spells both impacted at once and there was a huge explosion.

The dust cleared and everyone's breath caught at the same moment.

For there, lying in the rubble was a girl that looked about 13 or 14, with ebony black hair and pure white skin.

This was the kings Mage eonia vermillion.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Black.

Everything was black.

It was cold and black and unwelcoming.

She hated it.

And then there was light.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see it.

She reached for it.

And then her head began spinning.

She had a headache.

A very bad headache.

It made her mad.

And she hated when she was mad, because then she had the tendency to destroy things.

She attempted to open her eyes, but it hurt too much.

Why was she here?

Better yet, who was she?

These questions rang through her mind as she struggled to move.

And then she heard a familiar sound.

Someone was calling a name.

The name sounded very familiar.

Eonia.

Then she remembered.

The battle.

Her sister.

Zeref.

Her power.

Her name.

Eonia vermillion.

Her eyes snapped open and she looked up to see a tiny man in a jester cap looking down at her.

She remembered that she had been in a time lock.

Just for how long was I in that thing" she wondered with a sigh.

She tried to use her power to read the short man's mind, but it was no use.

She was too weak from the time lock.

She sat up and looked around.

There was an odd assortment of strange people watching her.

It seemed the short man was the leader.

"what do you want" she said in a snarky voice, hoping it would keep these weirdoes away from her long enough to regain her power.

No such luck.

The old short man smiled.

"Eon vermillion" he started, "we are the current members of Fairytail, the guild founded by your Late sister Mavis.

We have awakened you from your time seal to aid your sister's proud followers in saving the world from a common enemy.

The world is under the threat of the combined forces of zeref and the dragon king arconoligica."

"arconoligica is not the dragon king!" she exclaimed.

"Much has changed" said the short man.

"I am master Macrov. I hope you will help us."

She considered her options.

Apparently she had been in the time seal for quite a long time.

She could run away and go face the world and probably be forced to join another guild, or she could go with these bozos and see what they've made out of Mavis's guild.

She chose option two.

"IL go with you for now, but anything I don't like and you will all be disintegrated into tomorrow" she told the short man.

He looked absolutely thrilled.

"Fallow me" he said.

And eon obliged.

They walked for a while until they came to a rundown farm house.

"Welcome to Fairytail" said Macrov.

"You have got to be kidding me" thought eon.

This was her sister's empire?!

This was going to be a very long day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Eon was mad.

She still had a headache, and had yet to regain her powers.

She couldn't live without her powers.

They had gotten her through many things.

Living in the mountains, dealing with people trying to kill the dragon king, people trying to kidnap her for her power, and protected her from her foster father's wrath whenever she made a smart-ass comment (which was every three seconds).

Man, her life was so messed up.

She sat up in the bed in the the room that Makrov had lent her and looked around her room.

She was in a closet sized room, scratch that, she was pretty sure it actually was a closet, with a bed in it and about 8 inches to walk ether way.

She didn't have any of her personal belongings, obviously, so the lack of space didn't bother her.

She rather liked small spaces.

They were cosy.

She had been at this shack for about two days and hadn't really came out of the room.

Food had been brought to her by a woman identified as mirajane.

She wasn't going to risk the outside world without her powers.

She was very insecure like that.

But then again, she had grown up in a time when doing just that meant certain death.

She once again came to the conclusion that her time sucked.

She then drifted off asleep, hoping that when she woke up, she would have regained her powers.

Authors note: sorry this chapter was so short, but I couldn't think of anything to put in here. I feel really bad cuz nothing happened. And I had so much school work I could badly wright this much. It too me another month just to update it after I wrote it. But the next chapter is very long and very interesting! Tehe! ( foreshadowing)

Disclaimer: I do not own fairytail, but I wish I could( now going into daydream mode)

Happy: Aie sir!

Me: will you stop that! That's the second time!


	5. Apology chapter!

APOLOGY CHAPTER!

To my few fans! I am really sorry I haven't uploaded a chapter yet!  
My computer broke, and then my iPad shattered! .  
I am really sorry!  
The next chapter should be out soon, I promise!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Chirp. Chirp.

Eon rolled over in her small bed.

"Stupid birds!" She exclaimed.

'They make a good alarm clock though,'she thought tiredly.

She got up and got dressed in a simple black long sleeve turtle neck, black jeans, and black combat boots.

She wasn't goth, she just liked the color black.

It suited her.

She opened the door with a creak, and looked outside.

There was no one there.

She tried to use her sonar ray.

Still nothing.

Her powers would take a bit longer to recover.

She walked down the stairs and into the main room, which was fairly small as well.

There wasn't anyone there either.

She smelled an faint burning scent from outside.

'Maby they are having a barbeque!' She thought excitedly.

Eon had really sharp front incisors, and she when she ate, she tore things apart with her teeth, like a, well, like a dragon.

She walked out the door and into the backyard.

There was no one there.

She sniffed the air.

The burning scent was coming from the forest behind the guild.

She decided to get there the fast way, and began jumping from tree to tree at high speed.

She loved being agile.

It made life so much easier.

She heard yelling coming from a little ways farther, and then there was a large explosion just a few feet in front of her.

'This can't be good' she though ominously.

She dropped down to the forest floor and made her way to the source of the madness on foot.

There appeared to be a large clearing in the middle of the woods.

Eon hid behind a large tree at the end of the clearing, as she was without her powers and the situation could be dangerous.

She was a tactician.

Half the time she didn't even use her powers, but rather let her enemy's destroy themselves.

But she wasn't over confident.

She knew when the situation was to dangerous to enter through tactile ways.

And this one seemed very dangerous, especially the fact that she didn't know exactly what she was up against, and she didn't have her powers to bail her put if worse came to worse.

That explosion seemed pretty big, so she should probably identify the individual(or individuals) who had caused the explosion.

Either it was a spell gone awry by one of her allies, or a offensive blast by the enemy.

Either way, the guild was obviously loosing the battle, based on statistics.

She peered around the edge of the tree, and didn't like what she saw.

Various guild members were strewn across the clearing, either shot down, or out of magical energy.

A few members were still standing(Ezra, laxus, macrov, and for some reason, the tiny girl with the blue pigtails, who's name eon could never remember.)but they were just about ready to fall, all except for the little pigtailed girl, who's name eon STILL couldn't remember.

And then, standing in the middle of the carnage, virtually unharmed, was the person eon had thought she would not have to see ever again in her life.

Zeref.

Crap.

Today was giving her a migraine.

First no barbaque, and then, her evil traitorous best friend decided to show up.

Yippecahyah, oh what a great day.

They appeared to be talking, but with ought her sonar hearing that came with her powers, she was to far away to hear it.

But she new it was scaring the crap out of macrov and standing company.

She quickly thought of ways to make the situation better, but she just kept going back to the fact that Z, her traitorous X-best friend, was alive.

Shoving the fact aside, she decided to be reckless.

'Heck, I already survived one mini apocalypse, why not through myself in danger?she thought.

'I've got nothing else to do' she said to herself.

She wasn't normally reckless, but at this point, three hundred years in the future, powerless, and living in a rundown shack, she just didn't care anymore.

She walked out from behind the tree in her fit of inner conflict, and yelled in her loudest nonmagical voice, "HEY"

They few standing fairies turned to look at her, as well as( well, she didn't want to say his name anymore, so were just going to call him the #*$& who shall not be named.) #*$& who shall not be named.

'Well this was the bad idea of the century' she thought ,as #*$& who shall not be named eyes widened in shock.

'Play it cool E!' She thought desperately to herself.

This was not going well.

"Haven't seen you for a couple hundred years, ay Z?" She said with false confidence that she hoped sounded real.

"Like wise, Eonia." He answered with a voice obviously forced to stay cool and collected.

'Haha! I made him on edge!' She thought excitedly.

This seemed like she was winning the battle!

But then, she remember that she still had no powers.

'Dang it!' She thought.

'If he decides I mad him mad, I'm toast!'

This, she decided was a very delicate situation, and was to be dealt with as so.

She needed to be delicate in conversation, something that she was quite good at.

"What are you doing here?"she asked sarcastically.

He had obviously come to wipe fairy tail off the face of this earth.

"Just visiting on some business."he replied coldly.

" and what business would that be?"

" why do you want to know? Are you perhaps accusing me of something? I haven't done anything that I didn't come here to do, therefore I am not outside of my rightful boundaries, or are you contradicting your own teachings?"

"Tisk, using my own smart remarks against me. I thought you were creative enough to come up with your own. You are the prince of all darkness, after all."

"And you the queen"

" Are you implying that I'm your mother!" Eon cursed her smart mouth.

It always got her into trouble.

As long as she could remember, she had had a smart mouth that got her in trouble.

She assumed #*$& who must not be named new this, but he seemed genuinely surprised at her remark.

This was an odd reaction.

He was usually amused at her rash comments, even after he turned evil.

Apparently, time had changed things.

Eon now noticed that her expression looked different too, it was colder, and less human.

He now looked slightly demonic and snide, as if he was an evil being above most others, which ironically, he probably now was.

He stared at her quizzically, as if assessing who she was, and how to deal with her. This was not good.

Suddenly, she remembered that there were still fairy tail standing behind her.

She turned around to them, pointedly ignoring #*$& who nuts not be named, who was about to say something and smirked at macrov.

"I've got this" she said smugly."get the others to safety. "

"This situation needs to be handled by an expert. "

"But-"

" Relax, I can handle it. " she said smugly.

#*$& who must not be named narrowed his eyes at her.

Obviously he did not like being ignored.

Macrov and the others used the rest of their magic to get the remainder of the guild out of the clearing and disappear through the trees well Eon and #*$& who must not be named had a staring match.

As soon as the clearing was, well, cleared, he spoke.

"It's rather odd of you to care about other people, Eonia."

"Your not zeref." She said coldly.

"Even the evil zeref knew who I was and wasn't surprised by my actions. You anticipate some things, but not all, and are surprised by much more then you should be. You have a concentrated look on your face when you recall things about me, which suggests you don't remember mutch. And if you have no memory, you must be some sort of a pawn for someone. So who are you working for?"

His face contorted.

Haha! Round two to eon! She had a nasty habit of over assessing the situation and usually being right. She loved it when she was right.

"Your making me mad at you Eonia. I shall have to dispose of you, just like I did your little kitty!"

First of all, Eon, at this point started having an internal freak out because she didn't have her powers. Second off all, she got REALLY mad, for a certain reason that shall now be explained.

FLASHBACK TIME!

When Eon was younger, in the days when #*$& who must not be named wasn't evil (actually right before he turned evil, as his evilness plays a big part in this flashback)  
Eon had a cat.

She loved her cat, and the cat adored her.

The cats name was maragold.

It was named such because of her beautiful eyes.

Though marigold was a jet black cat, she had the most beautiful big golden eyes that sparkled in the sunlight.

Zeref had gotten along fine with the cat, who was nice to everyone except those who weren't nice to Eon.

Then zeref turned evil.

Cats are psychic, so they can sense these things.

Marigold new he meant ill will to Eon, so she attacked him.

Zeref killed marigold, and thus was reveled he was evil.

But Eon was forever scared by the killing of her precious cat, and her hatred for zeref sprouted.

She had adored her cat, and had made sure her grave was indestructible by time.

It was probably still there, but she didn't want to visit it for a while.

She had enough to deal with.

END OF FLASHBACK!

Eon had taken insults to the people of fairy tail, to herself, but this was her cat, the cat that had been her best friend even before the non evil Zeref.

She was mad, but she didn't have a lot of time time to fume, because she was suddenly blasted across the clearing, landing in a tree with a hard thump.

This was extremely bad.

But Eons mind didn't even asses the situation.

Her mind was elsewhere, for the comment about her kittie had gotten her thinking.

Since she had been reawakened, all she had done was sleep, and had never thought about things.

And she was choosing now to do so.

This person in front of her, had tuned her ideal life to mush, and now, because of him, she was woken up 300 ish years in the future with no clue why she was here.

Eon was, in a word, mad.

And when Eon was mad, she liked to make things explode.

And, as if a switch went off within her, she did.

The clearing burst into purple flames and everything there was obliterated.

Eon watched from the tree, which she had left untouched.

Well, she thought, I got my powers back.

And she walked back to the guild in a giddy mood.

Authors note: here is chapter five. Sorry it took so long to upload, but I've haddock some major computer issues and had to gist a new device just to be able to access the Internet. Hope you like it. My chapters vary in size, some are really short, some are really long, so if the next chapter turns out rather short, then please don't be disappointed. By by, love Eonia.


	7. Please read! Important!

Hola my adoring fan(s).

Sorry that this isn't a chapter, but I just uploaded a huge one so you can't get mad at me for false hopes!

Alright, this chapter is "hides behind chair" kind of an advertisement.

But a good one!

It is something to get my BFF ArtsandHearts awesome story out there!

If you like naruto or know someone who likes naruto, read it or tell the to read it!

She is an awesome righter AND a grammar nazi for all those out there who are just like her.

She has eighteen awesome chapters up but is loosing motivation because she isn't getting comments!

It's called "a copycats child"

Summary: She is Kakashi's biological daughter. But who is her mother? How will  
she deal with people who she hates, the stress of being a Genin, her crush on  
Inuzuka Kiba, and managing to stay at the top of her game while also coming up  
with lame excuses for being late? Kiba x OC. Rated T for future chapters.

An extra motivator, for every 10 comments she gets I will upload a chapter, and if she gets 60 l will right an extra super long chapter featuring Eonia and zeref before he turned evil, with marigold the kitty, the dragon king, Mavis, and all the flashback jazz that is going into later chapters!

And it will be ten times onager then chapter five!

Please read the story. (on hands and knees!)


	8. Chapter 6

The people of Fairy Tail were beginning to annoy Eon.

After she had returned from the battle with Zeref, she had been pestered with questions, and she only gave vague answers.

With the return of her powers, she had sensed questions coming from miles away and had given the least descriptive answers.

As far as the guild knew, she was still a powerless little girl.

That's all they probably knew anyways.

From what the books in the guild said, her powers were so great that most people think that now the two powerful wizards just had a powerful emotional attachment with her, and it had been enough to cause damage on both sides.

But Eon's powers were certainly not a myth.

In her day, the people who knew her and her dragon mentor called her: the Earth Shaker, the Bringer of Destruction, Xanzuchi, or the one who obliterates."

She had quite a reputation.

However, now she was simply just a myth, dismissed of everything except emotional connections.

She didn't like to be forgotten.

She smirked.

She decided she would make her comeback with a bang.

And when Eon did things with a bang, it was literally a bang.

Meaning it usually involved a large explosion.

She so loved to make things explode.

But the guild members would not leave her alone.

The ones who believed those ridicules books simply passed it off that she talked to him and he ran off.

What a load of poop.

She had gotten mad and destroyed the clearing with her signature move, explode the heck out of everything(TM)

Magic powers are awesome.

But only if you had good ones.

The celestial mages, she thought were weaklings.

They didn't fight on their own, but used creatures to fight for them!

Weaklings hiding behind beasts, she thought.

Even Eon, with her immense power, fought hand to had in most battles, because it was fair to her lesser opponents, and it was more fun then flicking her fingers.

Eon had always loved having fun.

Fighting had always been fun to Eon.

She was very competitive, and she loved to show it.

When the other boys thought she was weak because she was a girl, she beat the crap out of them.

Oh, what fun !

She recalled to herself happily.

She had yet to tell the members of fairy tail that her powers had returned, or what they were at all.

She decided that, if this was fairy tail, trouble was , and she would wait until the next ultracation came.

Depending on how stupid the guild members were feeling, she could get in a fight anywhere from two seconds in the future to a record high of about two days.

Trouble never waited more than two days.

She walked out into the peaceful town of magnolia, her head up, watching the clouds.

She saw street vendors selling food, and she realized how hungry she w  
But she also realized she had no money.

So she decided to take up a job.

With her powers returned to her, she could easily take up a thousand year quest and be back back in a day or two.

She loved having unlimited powers.

She walked to the waterside and gazed at the water.

Splash!

She was bumped from behind and fell into the water with a splash.

"Hey!" She yelled at the person who was looming over her smirking.

It appeared to be a boy about her age, but something about his life signals were off.

It took her a second to figure out the particular signals and identify them.

'Hum. A doll. Interesting.' She though to herself.

She closed her eyes and concentrated for a second.

Interdemensional travel took a lot of power.

When she arrived in Edolas, the doll stopped moving and crumbled into dust.

She walked up to it and examined the remains.

The spell scroll used to make the doll lay in the ashes.

She picked it up and looked at the oddly familiar text.

Crap! A destraction!

She quickly summoned her magic and rushed back to the guild.

When she got there, everything was fine, though a lot of people were staring at her less then calm decorum.

She sighed.

This was a message for another day.

The makers of the doll had tried to distract her radar by making her mad at something therefore centering her radar.

It was a warning.

A warning that if she didn't keep her guard up and not get distracted, something very bad would happen to the guild her sister had tried so hard to make.

And she couldn't possibly let that happen.

She walked over to the hidden S and above class job board, and plucked off a random hundred year quest.

Then she stomped off to her room, leaving behind a foul mood.

She lay down on her bed and thought of the trouble that had ensued today.

And she new greater trouble was coming, because when she left the clearing, the skeptical

She had sensed a life force.

A inhuman and faint life source, but a life source all the same.

Because of this faint signal, Eon was on edge.

Because this faint signal could only mean one thing.

He, whoever he was, was coming for them, because he was alive.

And if he was alive, then he couldn't have his favorite tool taken away, which could only mean one thing.

Zeref was alive.

AN: sorry nothing really happened in this chapter. I couldn't think of anything to wright. Next chapter Eon is going on a quest though! If you have any ideas in who her companions should be, please PLEASE pm me with your ideas. Ideas of what should happen in future chapters are welcome as well!


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Eon woke up feeling not so happy.

She wanted to stay in bed, but she had instructed Mirajane to wake her up early so that she could get to the place by noon.

She highly regretted her decision.

Eon was not a morning person.

As a matter of fact, she was not an afternoon person either.

Eon was a night person.

She loved to walk by moonlight, and she worked best when shrouded by darkness.

So waking up at first light, obviously she was in a foul mood.

She didn't feel like talking, so she was slightly glad that she had chosen the often silent Laxus to be her traveling companion.

She had a feeling that he wasn't much of a people person, which Eon liked, mostly because she wasn't a people person either. She disliked conversation unless she had something smarmy and sarcastic to say (which she often did, of course).

She had chosen a quest at random. She was glad that it wasn't something too wacky, because even though she was immensely powerful, she wasn't a miracle worker.

It was a simple enough quest for her, but others couldn't complete it because they simply didn't have the particular skills or skill level.

About a hundred years ago, a band of robbers had taken over a valley with several towns and villages in it.

Since then, the descendants of the robbers and their families had built a small empire and terrorized nearby towns.

It seemed easy enough to do, but the mission required to also distinguish between the robbers and the terrorized villagers, and there was also another catch.

The hierarchy of robbers, ten of them to be exact, were all powerful mages with nasty dispositions, and they had no mercy for anyone who dared defy to them.

This was going to be delightfully fun for Eon.

They took a horse and carriage because even though they could have taken a car that ran completely on magical mana, Eon was tired and grouchy, and she didn't feel like wasting energy.

Laxus didn't talk at all, save a word of goodbye to some of the old residents. Eon found it to be refreshing.

They made it to the mountains slightly ahead of time, so they took their time in a clearing near a town on the edge of the robbers' empire. They watered the horses and in general stretched after sitting so long in the carriage.

The town they were supposed to go to was a rather poor town, yet it was easy to tell they had tried their hardest to be fortified against the robbers.

They rode up to the front gate, and exited the carriage to speak with the guards.

"State your business!" They said in an obviously forced brave voice.

"You will let us pass!" demanded Eon, putting a fair amount of persuasion magic in the statement.

"We will let you pass." They replied in the usual brainwashed mellowtone.

Eon snickered, and Laxus raised a blonde eyebrow.

They led the carriage through the empty streets, towards the large building in the center of town that had been depicted in the leaflet.

It was much more rundown now, but it was still the biggest and fanciest building around by far.

They parked the carriage outside the building and walked up the front steps up to the large front door.

Laxus knocked with the large lion's head knocker, and the door eerily creaked open.

'What a way to welcome guests,' Eon thought to herself.

She used her sonar wavelengths to search for humans, and found some upstairs.

She headed up the grand staircase to what she assumed from the sonar signals was a library, either that or SOMEONE was bibliophilic.

She knocked on the large mahogany doors and heard a shuffle inside.

An elderly man in a worn suit opened the door.

"May I ask your business in this household, Madame and Sir?"

Eon knew Laxus had come up behind her, but had chosen to ignore the fact until now.

"We are here on account of an advertisement for a quest, something about certain territories being taken over by gangs of robbers?" Said Laxus in his usual deep intimidating voice.

The man looked rather surprised, but ushered them into the room that was, indeed, as Eon had suspected: a library.

They walked up to a landing where there stood a large red leather chair with the back facing them.

The chair turned around, and in it was...

EN:ArtsandHearts proudly edited this chapter and demands you to bow to her awesomeness. No, really. ❤

AN:My thanks t my BFF ArtsandHearts for editing this chapter, and my thanks to everyone who listened to me and read her story!


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

RECAP:  
"May I ask your business in this household, Madame and Sir?"

Eon knew Laxus had come up behind her, but had chosen to ignore the fact until now.

"We are here on account of an advertisement for a quest, something about certain territories being taken over by gangs of robbers?" Said Laxus in his usual deep intimidating voice.

The man looked rather surprised, but ushered them into the room that was, indeed, as Eon had suspected: a library.

They walked up to a landing where there stood a large red leather chair with the back facing them.

The chair turned around, and in it was...

Chapter eight

The smallest man Eon had ever seen sat in the chair in front of her.

He sat there with a smile so happy and carefree that little cartoon flowers started blooming around his small bald head.

Eon nearly passed out from laughing.

The small man looked at her quizzically, as if wondering what reason she would have to laugh.

She regained her composure and crossed her arms, staring at the old man.

"We are here on account of the quest that was advertised a time ago. We understand that it is still unresolved. We would like to take up your quest and drive the bandits out... for a reasonable price, of course."

The old man blinked and looked surprised.

Then he spoke.

"No one has come to take that quest for quite a while, not after the incident, if I remember correctly."

"What's the incident?" Eon asked, intrigued.

The old man chuckled, as if recalling something funny, then his face darkened.

"The incident." He spoke ominously, "The last group of travelers to come this way were powerful mages, and they chose to take up the quest. There were five of them, and were all powerful. They left the village in great honor, as it was before the time of poverty in this town. I was just a small boy, and my grandfather owned this house. They left, and weren't seen for days. Then one day, I was walking along the outside of the gate, gathering interesting things and playing the way little boys do, when I saw someone coming up the path. The guards had noticed him too. As he neared the wall, I noticed that he was in very bad shape. He had cuts all over his body, and his clothes were ragged. Suddenly a young woman who had been out in the fields gathering flowers shouted out, 'he's one of the Heroes!' He was indeed one of the brave souls that had gone to face the robbers. The hero, I believe his name was BLANK, staggered up towards the guards, mumbling to himself. 'They're coming!' He cried, over and over again.  
'Who?' The guards asked.  
'The robbers!' The man had replied. And then he collapsed on the ground. Everyone was on high alert. People from outside the gate were moved in, and the gates were closed. The tops of the walls were filled with guards, soldiers, and even farmers with makeshift weapons. Of course, as the curious child I was, I was there as well, armed with a slingshot. At dusk, one of the guards on the north wall shouted out that there was something on the horizon. Everyone tried to go over and look. In my small size ,I could go right up front and see.  
And a terrible sight it was. There were ten of them, terrible as could be, standing on the path to the city as if they owned it.  
And behind them, battered and bruised, were the other four heroes. Then, I realized what was going on.  
It was a public execution. They were showing every one that anyone who defied them was dead meat. At that point I was pushed out of the way and I decided to go home with my grandfather, yet even from this house you could still hear the terrible screams of the heroes and the shouts of the angry and scared villagers.  
No one has taken the quest or spoken of anything of the like since. And THAT is the incident."

As the old man stopped talking, a sad silence came over the room. A silence that Eon found strangely relaxing, like it was something strained that needed to be released.

"We understand the risks, but we are more then qualified, as we have defeated far greater evils. We are certain that we can handle these robbers, no matter how powerful they may be."

The old man frowned, but Eon could tell he wasn't going to stop her.

"If you must, then you are welcome to stay here as long as you like, and you are welcome to any facilities or supplies that might be useful to you."

"Thank you. We are very grateful." Said Eon politely.

"Sterling will show you to the guest wing where there are some extra rooms you can use. STERLING!"

The elderly butler shuffled around some books.

They walked in silence to the rooms, which were located in the top of the house, where there were no working lights.

Sterling ushered Laxus into a room and then turned around and pointed Eon to a room at the end of the hall.

Then he turned on his heel and disappeared into the darkness.

"Dang creepy butler!" Eon said as she closed the door to her room.

It was a spacious room with a large four poster bed and an adjoining bathroom.

It was too big.

Eon preferred small in closed spaces, and didn't know how claustrophobic people lived with themselves.

She glanced around the room warily, and then released her magic.

She flouted to the ceiling as a fluffy black cloud developed below her.

She chose the darkest corner of the room, and parked her cloud in the corner near the ceiling.

Then she climbed into her cloud and concentrated on the valley below them.

She sensed pain, hurt, anger, the need for revenge.

She felt a smaller population that felt smug, powerful, filled with blood lust.

And, a soul of defiance?

This was interesting.

It seemed to be coming from the same place that the souls of blood lust had been coming from, so either they were executing a hostage who had defied them, or they had a traitor in their midst.

She guessed the later, because the soul held no fear, and the life and health source didn't seem to be wavering.

But the soul was also conflicted, as if it wasn't sure it should be a traitor or not.

Eon was interested.

By the reading she could guess that a child about her age, the offspring of one of the 10 robbers, had morals, most likely learned from his (Eon had identified the signal to be a boy) mother.

But he had to fulfill the duties of a powerful heartless robber.

And so he was conflicted.

He didn't want to betray his family, but he didn't want to be heartless or kill people.

"Hehehehe!" Eon laughed to herself.

She could use this to her advantage.

And with that she drifted off to sleep.

AN: Foreshadowing of a future awesome OC! Mwahahahahahaha! Sorry. Crazy moment. Hope you liked the chapter. Bye bye!

EN: I think I got everything. I should probably be working on my own story, right? Erm... Yeah. Whatever. Hope you enjoyed another chapter of Eon's story! I'm going to do my homework and then sleep.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Eon woke up in a lovely mood.

Several people had come into her room last night, some with weapons, probably just scared or deranged villagers, and not one of them had seen her.

She had gotten a good nights sleep.

Laxus, on the other hand, had been forced to fry several people during the night, and was in a " I won't tolerate anyone's crap because I've been up all night" mood.

Eon was delighted.

With luck, she might not even have to fight, but just sit back and watch as Laxus takes out the robbers with one gigantic shock just because they made too much noise walking.

She giggled with delight.

Oh, how she loved the destruction of her enemies.

But this was not the time for such thoughts.

What she had sensed last night, that was what she should be focusing on.

What an interesting turn of events.

Eon was positive that she didn't need anything for the trip, but she didn't know about Laxus.

It turns out, as they met to start their mission, he didn't bring much either.

Just that ridiculous fur coat.

Oh, how she hated that coat.

He had such nice abs, it was such a shame he didn't show them more often.

sfx*fangirl squeal*

Anyways, they began their journey with lots of food, provided by a very helpful butler and the tiny man, who seemed to be staring at them, deep in thought.

Eon didnt need to read his mind to tell that the creepy little man wasn't really on her side, and had probably already alerted the robber tyrants of their presence.

AN: This is totally not the end of the chapter, but this is just a short break to say some stuff.

If there was one thing being an otaku (if you don't know it, google it!) should teach you, it's that you never, NEVER, trust anyone with Lolita flowers around them.

There is a 90% chance that any Lolita you meet will be evil.

Just a bit of advice from an evil genius Lolita (me) to my readers.

Dose that mean you shouldn't trust me?

Who know, my faithful readers, who knows.

Actually lets just make that a probably not.

Anyways!

Sorry, I was in a rambling mood.

On with the story!

End AN:

She wasn't surprised to find that there were energy signals moving closer and closer about halfway through their journey.

They had chosen the direct route, as eon was a ultra powerful Mage, so they didn't think they had anything to be scared of.

As they walked down the dirt road, Eon identified the energy signals to be six amature magic users, ten troops, and a powerful Mage.

Simple enough, Eon thought to herself.

She put up her energy field as they got close to their welcome party, so that they wouldn't get any hits in.

She extended it a bit so that it coverd Laxus as well.

Kaboom!

Just as she'd s expected, they'd set up a trap on the road.

The Mage stepped out onto the road, his amature magic users on either side of him, his men in the trees.

The smoke cleared, leaving Eon and Laxus standing in front of the enemy nonchalantly, as if the bomb and number of people, and of what kinds didn't surprise them.

Of course we know it didn't, but the enemy doesn't know that.

"Very good! It seems we might have a bit of a challenge on our hands. The ones that can't do anything are so boring.

We haven't played with anyone in a while. Keheheheheheheheheehhehehehehehehehehehehh."

Said the Mage.

'What a loser' Eon thought.

This was good and all that they had underestimated them both, but the guy was starting to irritate her.

First of all, he had addressed Laxus, who really was surprised by everything and didnt know what was going on, when Eon had done all the work.

Second of all, his face just pissed her off.

An: Sorry, super short chapter, but I will have another one up soon. I just got a new computer, so hopefully that will make it all go faster.

Also, sorry about the grammar. Didn't have time to contact my editor.


End file.
